Shin-ZO-J: Showa Riders Grand Glorious Gathering
by StrangerDenB4
Summary: Full title Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Shin-ZO-J Showa Riders Grand Glorious Gathering. The son of Kamen Rider Shin has been kidnapped, and what happens as he rescue him involves ALL of the Showa Riders. What they shall encounter will determine the fate of the world. Showa era characters galore!
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1996, and the world was at peace… Relatively, at least.

Even though the threats of evil such as Badan, Golgom, and the Crisis Empire were destroyed, mankind was plagued by the evil within them. As new technology and science marches on, so do the conflicts that happened around the world, whether by corrupt governments or extremist rebels. However, there was one group of villains that has remained elusive. They were responsible for an incident in Japan, at the year 1992. There were rumors of a conspiracy surrounding the Institution of Super Science, or the ISS, where geneticist experimented on human beings to cure AIDS and cancer at the time. Unknown to them, their benefactors has an ulterior motives; creating an army of cyborg super soldiers. Police reports of a humanoid grasshopper killing random citizens in the night, another where another humanoid grasshopper slaughtered a sub-division of the ISS.

Little did they know that the sub-division was a part of the aforementioned group of villains. They were only known as The Syndicate.

Within this web of conspiracies, one man was there from the beginning. A son of doctor involved in the experiment, who volunteered to be a test subject. His life was changed when he discovered that he could transform into a humanoid grasshopper, his normal human life disappearing as his loved ones perish by The Syndicate's hands. His name was Kazamatsuri Shin.

* * *

_Unknown Facility, Japan April 3 1996, 22:00 PM_

**WARNING! LOSS OF SUBJECTS CONFIRMED. TOTAL DAMAGE IMMEASURABLE. CONTAMINATION BREACH IMMINENT. SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.**

The alarm blared as scientists ran for their lives, security escorting them to the exit. The hallways were riddled with bullet holes, dead bodies, and slaughtered scientists. And a few claw marks, here and there. Despite the situation, these men are neither virtuous nor benevolent. They were a part of The Syndicate.

The assailant attacked out of nowhere. Initial reports said that the underground facilities were sabotaged, releasing the mutated animals and cyborg soldiers were sent to dispatch them. Unknown to them, the saboteur disguised himself as a janitor and went up to find the facility director. Things were not pleasant as the director ran away in terror, blood gushing out of his suit as he limped to a safe location. Unfortunately for him, the assailant was relentless.

What made him so was because he's now become a humanoid grasshopper. His green body thick enough to deflect a few rounds shot at him, piercing red insectoid eyes glowing in the semi-dark hallways. His claws ripped the guards to shred, and any cyborg soldiers sent to stop him were easily defeated. "Goddamn useless pieces of shits!" cried the director, "I should've listened when they told me those things are useless against something like that!"

A roar echoed through the hallways, the assailant was getting closer.

The director then saw a numbered steel door, 2093-14. Beyond this door was the remnants of whatever Mochizuki Genetics experimented on, and according to his reports, deeper within was Room 94-15, containing carcasses of unknown lifeforms, the salvage team claimed the area were Foggy at the time.

The director feared his imminent death than whatever was inside the steel door, so he took his chance and opened it. That is, until a stomp averted his attention.

"Oh… oh shit." The director turned around, and prepared for the inevitable.

Standing in front of him was the assailant, who now has transformed into the humanoid grasshopper that had slaughtered his way to him. The green hulking body slowly walked towards him, the director noticed a yellow gemlike object on his waist, but he was more focused on surviving. His red eyes glowing in fury, the lower jaw split into two as he growled at him. A row of spikes from his forearms, accompanied by sharp claws from his nails, were aimed at the director. Surprisingly still, he managed to utter a sentence, although a bit mangled.

"**W…where… is my… son?!**"

"G-goddamnit, Kazamatsuri Shin! I already told you, I don't know where they took him! All I knew was that he was here a few days ago, then I was ordered by my superiors to transfer him elsewhere, but I don't know why or where they took him! Please, spare me!"

The assailant, now identified as Kazamatsuri Shin, grabbed the director's neck and lifted him. The crushing grip choking him, "I'm –ack! I'm begging you, let me live!"

"…**You… experimented… innocents… unforgivable.**"

Shin threw the director into the room, so far that he slammed into a mechanical tub in the center of it. The director struggled to get up, when the tub activated by itself, the water in it glowing a sickly yellow color. "W-what the fuck?" he saw something inside it… a face.

"_**Papa?**_"

Shin did not know what has happened, but as he was about to enter the room, the ceiling behind him crumbled bit by bit, and out of nowhere, a cyborg soldier pushed him away from the door. This one was a bit stronger than the rest, as it threw him quite afar. The cyborg soldier, specifically a Level 2, the same type of cyborg Shin had faced and decapitated before, slammed the door shut. Whether it was ordered to do so, or by its own will, Shin did not care. All he saw was another dead meat; ready to be ripped and tore apart. He will find his son and destroy The Syndicate no matter what or who stands in his way.

As their surrounding crumbled, the two superhumans roared at each other, both ran at full speed, intending to ram one another. The victor was unknown, because by now the building has self-destructed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Dubrovnik Airport, Croatia 15:15 PM_

"Yes, unfortunately I'm going to be late. Yes, the TV is reporting it now. A shame I couldn't stopped the crash by... I know I can't save everyone, Ruriko… But it doesn't mean I have to like that fact. How is Oya-san doing, is he getting better?"

Inside a terminal, a middle aged Japanese man was talking through a mobile phone. Despite being in his 40s, this man has a youthful aura surrounding him. His black clothing matched by a red ascot covering his neck.

On the other side of the phone, was a woman. She's an old friend of his, who had a rocky start due to a misunderstanding, but now they're mostly inseparable. Midorikawa Ruriko followed the man she's talking with to Europe back in the 70s, but she stayed there to study cybernetic augmentation, like her father before her.

Ruriko sighed as he asked the question, "Well, he may not be as spry as we remembered him, Takeshi, but Oya-san is doing fine. Although I do worry that he's been smoking his pipe too much…" The man, full name Hongo Takeshi, laughed, "Ah, I'm sure he'll be fine. From what I heard from Shigeru, he was still quick on his feet." Hongo smiled as he remembered how strong his mentor was during his racing days. "Oh, how's work?" ask the man. Ruriko replied, "Well, so far so good. We've created a functional mechanical arms and legs. The test subjects reported minor discomfort, but they've felt relieved that they can do things they couldn't do before they lost their limbs… and unlike what happened to you or your friends… Damn, why did I bring that up?" Hongo simply laughed at Ruriko, "Hey, it's alright. It's all in the past now. I'm glad that you've found a way to help people, Ruriko. Oh, I heard that you have a few people interested in your works?" He could her tone changed as she spoke, glad that Hongo changed the subject. "Well, there are these two young men that were eager to learn mechanical augmentations. A David Sarif and Hugh Darrow, the two are best friends, and they also want to help people… They're still green, but I could see the potential."

A static crackled from the phone speaker. "Damn, I think the connection is about to lose. Ruriko, I'll be there, you know I always do." The scientist sighed, she wished she'd learn telecommunication too so she could improve international calls, but it was not meant to be. "Alright, I'll be waiting, and don't kept me waiting like on Italy last year, you jerk." With that, she hung up.

Placing his phone into his pocket, Hongo Takeshi took a seat. He reminisced his time with Midorikawa Ruriko during their days on Europe, finding branches of an evil organization known as Shocker and destroy them. How the two of them discovered Doctor Shinigami's evil plot against Switzerland during the Cold War, how they met Eri and Mika, two Japanese citizens living in Swiss as they were attacked by Shocker grunts, and the two later became their allies. But one of his most profound memories was how he and Ruriko separated. She wanted to continue her father's work on human cybernetics, and by chance they met an old friend of MidorikawaHiroshi. Ruriko had made up her mind, and so was Hongo as he needs to find and destroy Shocker's European branch.

He remembered meeting her again during Badan Empire's global takeover in Japan, but as he was about to reminisce that, a news report distracted him.

"An explosion occurred to a research facility in Japan's Tokushima prefecture." Said the news reporter, "Bodies of multiple scientists were discovered outside nearby local towns, the authorities reports multiple claw markings on their person. As of yet, it is unknown what connects the decimated facility and the scientists. In other news…"

Something peculiar caught Hongo's attention. The news footage did not show many, but he glimpsed the bodies and saw a familiar insignia. 'That bronze eagle… Could it be?'

However, for a few seconds, he saw something leaping out of the building. It was green in color, a grasshopper he thought. 'But it's too big and fast for any normal grasshopper…'

Hongo Takeshi decided to use his mobile phone again, but this time, he's calling someone else.

"Hello, Murasame? I'm sorry for waking you up, but have you heard of… Yes, the decimated facility on Tokushima. There's something suspicious about it, and I fear it's a remnant of Shocker. When you are able, I want you to investigate it. Alright, thank you."

As he hung up the phone, he decided to call his other friends… before remembering the cost of international phone calls would bankrupt him, so he instead went to book another ticket to Japan. 'Don't want to keep her waiting again… but I do hope that I'm wrong about that facility.'

Little did he knew, a new adversary will fall not only upon him, but his other allies. Together, all 11 of them, Hongo Takeshi included, were known as the Kamen Riders. Although, they would get three new members of their group, and this trio unknowingly shall be a part of a grander scheme…

_**STRANGERDENB4 PRESENTS**_

**KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER **

**SHIN-ZO-J **

**SHOWA RIDERS GRAND GLORIOUS GATHERING**

* * *

**I know I'm supposed to do **_**Rising unto the Stars**_** and **_**Dusts of Avarice**_**, but… I **_**need **_**to do this.**

**For too long, there's has been no fanfics starring the Showa Riders. Not as cameos or guest stars, but as the main characters. For too long, the Heisei Riders reigned supreme in this website as the best there is. For too long… these whippersnappers ignore them. Not anymore.**

**This Stranger is bringing the old guards back, and by God, he will finish this.**

**The characters here are the originals, no alternate reality substitute or anything. The only differences are that they are –once again—physically based on their Super Imaginative Chogokin action figures. Yes, even Shin-ZO-J since now all the Showa Riders have S.I.C. figures, but in the case for the Double Riders, who has recently got a new version of themselves, I won't be using them (for now until I find a right way to introduce them) so you'll be seeing their forms as seen from their original S.I.C. figures.**

**For their human forms and other human characters, if you read the manga Kamen Rider Spirits drawn by Muraeda Ken'Ichi, then you'd know how they look like, or at least imagine them.**

**Also, there's actually a plane crash in Croatia at the exact date written there.**

**Read, Review, and Rejoice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then! Introducing, Murasame Ryo, aka Kamen Rider ZX, as he investigates the decimated facility.**

**What mysteries will he find within?**

* * *

_Japan, Tokushima Prefecture, somewhere near Mount Tsurugi, April 4__th__ 1996 11:00 AM_

"Huh. Looks like the police are finished investigating… They shouldn't have been done this quick."

Hiding among the trees, Murasame Ryo observed the surroundings of the ruined facility. He saw the usual things seen in any crime scenes; the police tape, the dead body outline, evidence markers… Yet right now these police are cleaning them up.

"Something is definitely wrong here."

Murasame jumped down, holding the sheathed katana on his back firmly, he moved swiftly as the policemen drove off the scene. He leaped to the ruins; each step barely moved the rubble. After he reached the centermost area, he'd found nothing conspicuous. "Hmm… Maybe a simple case of another experiment gone wrong? Locals said that they've seen people dragging wild animals inside… sometimes people. Whatever happened here, they'd covered their tracks well."

No sooner than he said that, one of the debris fell and hit a basement door. "Hmph, guess I spoke too soon."

Dusting off dusts from his black jacket and white pants, the man wiped the floor where the debris fell and saw a small pair of handles. He easily pulled it open, and a sudden rush of air flew through him, with something else. "Damn, what the hell is this stench?!" Covering his orifices with his left hand, the man unsheathed his katana. 'There is no telling what I would find down there.' He reasoned, and slowly stepped down the stairway, the blade's edge pointing forward.

* * *

As he descended further, the light outside got dimmer. Fortunately, he has no need for flashlights. His cybernetic eyes allow him to see in the dark. And detect any other movements more easily than an average human. 'At least that's one of the good things Badan gave me…' he thought with a scowl. His memories went into the past, of his final battle against the Generalissimo of Badan felt as fresh as ever within his subconscious. But his thoughts were interrupted by the increased intensity of the stench. "Gah, why didn't I ask Yuuki-senpai to modify my sense of smell, this is stupid… What the hell?"

Ryo had reached a hallway, riddled with rotten bodies. Some of them looked eaten. 'Goddamn, what happened here?' he thought, walking past the carcasses. Dried blood on the floors, claw marks on walls, rotten corpses… "There's no end to them." Ryo muttered to himself, "Looks more like a butcher's shop than a science lab…"

A few minutes later, Ryo found a half opened door. "The security room, eh? Hope there's still power in here, maybe I'd find something from the CCTV footage." He slowly walked to the door, slightly opening it in case he's not alone. Seeing that it's clear, Ryo entered the room, sheathed his sword, and accessed the security panel.

"Alright, let's see where the power button is… Here it is." Pressing it, Ryo smirked happily that there's still power in the facility. One by one, multiple screens activated, monochrome footages showing the condition of the facility… and its inhabitants.

Ryo looked closer, a creature of sorts feeding on something humanoid. "What the hell… is that a dog of some sorts? What did they do to it?" Having enough of that, Ryo used the computer mouse to access archive footages. "Access denied, eh? Good thing I was made for infiltration…" For a moment, Murasame Ryo focused himself, as if to summon something. Two seconds later, it appeared on his waist. His ZX Belt, a device that has multiple utilities on it, similar to one owned by a certain bat-themed vigilante. "Alright, let's open you up, shall we?" Picking one of the devices on his belt, he used it to hack the machine, giving him access. Afterwards, Ryo went through any available files, copying many of them just in case he needed to find more intel. As he went through all available recordings, Ryo was appalled at what he had seen in them. Multiple experimentations on animals, bio-weapons, weapon assembly – some of them looked too advanced for any military in the world, and human experimentation. He saw many victims turned into monstrosities and remodeled with mechanical body parts; just like what Badan had done to him and what his seniors had gone through. "Damn bastards… This is Badan all over again."

One image in particular interested Ryo. A scientist was walking down a hallway, with a few guards and a cage behind him. The creature inside it looked human, restrained by chains. 'It looked young, judging by its size… is that a kid?'

Grimacing further, Murasame Ryo cannot help but to get angry. From the stories he's heard from his seniors, the evil organizations before Badan had done horrible things, and after discovering that Badan was behind them all… 'Those bastards are going to die."

The creature in the cage did something, startling the guards. Then the cage burst open, the jagged bars hit some of them, but three guards managed to shot it down, tranquilizing it. For some reason, the creature looked insectoid… "Was that supposed to be a Kamen Rider, like what that Kotaro kid told us?"

The screens began to break down; static filled the screens one by one. "Damn, looks like that's all I could get." However, what happened next shocked the cyborg man. Images of stylized eagles filled all the screens one by one. The bronze bird reminded him of what Shocker's symbol was, but they didn't look similar. He had learned from Hongo that Shocker was founded by former Nazi generals, which explains the eagle. "Shit, are we dealing with the Neo-Nazis?" Murasame cursed, but before he gathered his thoughts, his ears heard something; laughter.

"**You were watching, weren't you… Kamen Rider?**"

That voice. The damned voice that has plagued his senior Riders, the voice he listened to as his body was remade into machines… The very same voice he had heard, giving the orders to experiment on his elder sister Shizuka before his turn. "_JUDO! _You son of a bitch, why won't you die?!"

Musame Ryo may have called him JUDO, but the being he's referring to has many names; the last time, he was the Generalissimo of Badan, but to his seniors, he was the Dai-Shuryo (Great Leader) of all the organizations that came before him. The voice laughed at the man's angered words, and replied, "**Have I not told you before? As long as there is evil… I will never die. Of course, I can no longer have you as my vessel, but no matter. Let's just say that I have found… someone else.**"

That doesn't sound good. It was bad enough that the Great Leader is still alive, but for him to find a new vessel? That's worse. "Damn you… You know how many times my seniors have defeated you? Why don't you just give up and stay dead already?" with his katana in hand, he gripped its handle tightly, his anger boils even further as the Great Leader continued, "**Who knows, Murasame? Perhaps it is my destiny to never die, as is it's your destiny to oppose me… Humanity has committed uncountable atrocities, some never solved, and more are never recorded into the history books. You may fight for justice, but even you cannot stop the darkness within the human heart from growing.**"

"Maybe so… but that is not an excuse for any of us to stop helping people! What are you doing here anyway, what is this place?" Ryo demanded. For some reason, the Great Leader obliged his question, "**Hmph. I shall humor your request, Murasame. It was in this facility that my underlings discovered my new vessel. I care not for whatever experimentations they were doing, as amusing as they were, but I can show you why this place has become what you are seeing now…**"

Then, the eagles disappeared, now the entire screen showed a merged footage. Murasame could see scientists and guards running away in color, with some sort of humanoid monstrosities walking towards whatever the people ran away form. A few seconds later, he saw a head being thrown in the hallway; it belonged to one of those monsters. What seemed like a humanoid grasshopper leaped to view, it was slashing and hacking the monsters into pieces. The image was clear enough for Ryo to see some details; green body, red eyes, and some sort of orb in its waist. "W-what is that thing? Wait, why are you even showing me this?"

"**Because by the time I am finished, you will be too late to figure it out, Murasame.**" The Great Leader said in a taunting tone, "**Fortunately for you, I am feeling… quite generous. The creature you saw… is a man. You might say he's the same as you and your accursed seniors…**" Widening his eyes, Murasame figured out what he meant, "That thing is a Remodeled Human (Kaizou Ningen)?! What the hell happened to him… Why did he attack this facility?"

Again, the Great Leader laughed, "**Good luck figuring out, Kamen Rider, but I'm afraid that this place shall become your grave…**"

As he finished, Ryo only see a timer counting down; he knew that it was for a time bomb! "Shit, I got seven minutes to get out of here—" Murasame heard something behind him. He positioned his right arm upward, and his left hand grabbed something from the right elbow. The object materialized, it was oval shaped with a silver cross on it. Four blades emerged from each sides, and Murasame threw the Cross Shuriken at the offender in his flank. One of the dog-like creatures were hit right between the eyes, and another ran above the dead beast and attempted to pounce Murasame. Unfortunately for it, the beast was cut vertically in half by Murasame's katana. The man ran out of the room, only to be greeted by more of the mutant dogs.

Murasame Ryo was used to slaying abominations, he saw most of the worse within Southern Cross, a fortress Badan used as a headquarter. It was also there where the Ten Kamen Riders defeated Darkness Ambassador and Great Leader JUDO, or the Generalissimo of Badan as he was called then. But the fiends he's seeing right now was something else. "Damn, these thing looks like as if they came out of that new game Rumi bought… Biohazard, was it? Tch, I don't have time for you lot!" the creatures were approaching Ryo one by one, he glimpsed back to the windowed security room, "Six minutes left… very well, then."

Ryo sheathed his katana, and began to pose. Both palms flat, and both arms facing right, with the left a few degrees below his right arm. He then slowly moved the left arm in an upward circular motion, his right arm slowly moving down. As it reached his upper left, afterimages of the hand followed the motion, alongside a peculiar sound effect, as he uttered something:

"_**Heennnnnn**_**….**"

Clenching his left hand into a fist, the thrust his right arm to his upper left, with his left fist on the side of his ZX Belt.

"_**SHIN!**_"

The buckle of the ZX Belt, a golden plus shaped cross with a green background, shined. The brightness illuminated the room, blinding the mutants in front of him. Murasame Ryo was surrounded by gusts of wind and dust, covering his entirety. His eyes glowed green, as he transforms into another form.

As the small cyclone of dust fade away, an armored figure stood in Ryo's place. His red/silver asymmetrically patterned body contrasted the darkness and monstrous fiends before him. With his flowing green scarf, he was now the 10th Kamen Rider… Kamen Rider ZX! (Zeh-Cross)

(**Play Song – Dragon Road by Kushida Akira**)

"Come on!"

ZX dashed forward, kicking two of the beasts away, followed by a chop to another on his left. The others behind him attempted to pounce him, but ZX already heard them coming. He threw two Cross Shurikens at them, one hitting a neck, the other an eye. He sheathed a kunai from its holster on his right thigh, wielding its edge downward. ZX used it to stab the neck of the one with a shuriken in its eye; he then picked it out and threw it at another. A few seconds later, the shurikens exploded, along with the heads of its targets. With that, ZX put the kunai back into its place

The Kamen Rider were surrounded, glimpsing back at the security room, he saw the timer reaching the three minute mark. "Not much time left. Out of my way!"

Grabbing one of his knee guards, he jumped high up and threw the item to the crowd of monsters. The item was in fact a grenade, named the High Concentration Focus Bomb, to be exact. As it hit the ground, the resulting explosion obliterated almost all of the monsters. Unfortunately, the weak foundation of the facility began to crumble due to the explosion. "Damn, should've known that would happen." ZX cursed, but after seeing the fleeing monsters, ZX ran for the exit with lightning speed.

However, a larger monster stood in his way, roaring at him. The monster has cannon-like protrusions on its back, and shot a stream of acid to the Rider. He dodged back from it, throwing an attacking monster against the stream. He saw the unfortunate beast melting in an instant. "Think fast, Ryo. There's gotta be a way to beat him…" inside his mask, Murasame Ryo smirked.

ZX then activated one of his ninja-based abilities. A cloud of smoke siphoned out of the two openings from his arms, confusing the beast. Three ZX's appeared before it. Not knowing which to attack, the beast decided to shoot them all by spreading its acid from left to right. However, all of them were holographic images of Kamen Rider ZX. Before it could find the real one, an edge of a sword pierced through its torso. Kicking the dying beast to pull out his sword, ZX swiped its blood off his weapon and sheathed it back. Turning around, he made a mad dash towards the exit with a few seconds to spare.

(**Song Ends)**

* * *

And just in time, he made it out as the building self-destructed. Along with whatever monstrosities within it. The Rider looked back, contemplating what he had learned. 'Alright… that bastard is back again, and now he's doing what he's almost did to me to someone else… But who was that grasshopper monster? He said that it was a Kaizou Ningen like me and my seniors and Minami… Ugh, damn cryptic bastard. Better inform the others.'

With that, he used an ability that all Kamen Riders have, signaling the other Riders any kinds of messages using his antennae and the O Signal on his forehead, with the exception of Yuuki Joji, aka Riderman, who receives them via a customized prototype cellular phone outfitted with a screen when he's not wearing his Riderman helmet. A minute later, ZX received ten confirmation pings from all the other Kamen Riders. 'Now all I need to do is to look out for any suspicious activities—'

Kamen Rider ZX reached for his katana, and unsheathed the blade, just in time for it to parry an incoming attack behind him. He kicked the assailant away, and held his katana in front of him. "W-what the hell?"

The assailant turned out to be one of those humanoid creatures that were attacked by the grasshopper man, albeit horrifically scarred. Its sword-like claws were broken, but it was enough for it to attack ZX. "Hmm. I don't suppose you can tell me what happened here?" asked the Rider in a deadpan tone. Alas, he was answered with an angry growl from the humanoid, "Thought so."

Both fighters charged at each other, striking their blades against another. 'Whatever this thing is, it doesn't seem to fight that well, just swinging its claws at me. But damn, this thing has good reaction time!' thought ZX. The humanoid was indeed merely swinging its appendage, but it could match ZX's attacks with parries and counters. Fortunately, ZX had tricks of his own to counter this.

Jumping a few distance back, ZX positioned his katana in front of him, both hands holding the grip tightly. The humanoid took its chance for an attack, but little did it know that ZX was preparing for a special attack.

"_**RIDER ZANDATSU!**_"

As his green visors glows, time itself seemed to slowdown to a crawl for ZX. He proceeded to vertically slice the monsters' clawed arm, and cutting both legs off. ZX finish it off by swinging his sword up, and slicing the monster in half. By the time the monster realized what happened, it was over in less than a second.

**The Rider Zandatsu, a technique developed by ZX during his years of training using his high-frequency katana. Time slowed down in his point of view as his enhanced adrenaline pumped through his body, and he uses this to **_**Cut**_** and **_**Take**_** away the enemies' ability to fight back by slicing their limbs off. Such is the Rider Zandatsu!**

The monster lied still, ZX kicking it a bit to check if it could still move. It didn't. The Kamen Rider then stylishly swings his katana around, and as the blade entered the back scabbard, he slowly put it in, and with a loud clink, fully sheathed the katana.

"And that… takes care of that."

ZX turned around, walking away from the dead monster as its body exploded into smithereens. A few meters away, his personal motorcycle, the Helldiver, was parked near a chain-link fence. Putting himself on top of it, he activated the vehicle and rides away from the area.

"Alright, let's review…" said ZX to himself, "Find out what JUDO is really up to, figure out who was the grasshopper monster that attacked the facility, and find some clues that leads me to this new vessel he mentioned. Hopefully my seniors and Kotaro could make it in time, because I don't think this battle is the kind I could tackle alone…"

* * *

**Well, there you have it!**

**Friendly reminder that every single Kamen Rider featured here or in any fanfic of mine will be visually based on their Super Imaginative Chogokin action figures. Call it an Author Appeal.**

**Anyway, now the plot began to thicken a bit; I know you're smart enough to figure out who the new vessel is, but you must be wondering something else, like which version of ZX I'm using.**

**Both TV Special and Spirits, duh. His human form is the manga version, voiced by the actor Sugata Shun. Also, his clothing is based on the one you see in Heisei Rider vs Showa Rider, a black leather jacket and white pants. And of course fingerless gloves that all Showa Riders uses.**

**Also, about the move narration... If you watch any Showa Rider shows, you know that there will usually be a hammy narrator telling the viewers what's going on, and I did just that.**

**I really wish I could describe what the Helldiver looks like, but two problems; one, is that I still suck at describing things and people in detail. And two, is because I'm too lazy to learn some new words just to describe a thing. I mean, you're reading this online, right? Surely you can just Google it lol**

**Also, I am doing a collab fanfic! You may be familiar with OathToOblivion and Symbolic Joker, the creator of that Heartcatch Precure x Kamen Rider Gaim fanfic. This time, I'm collaborating with them and a few others, this time it's a crossover with RWBY, but not just with Kamen Riders. But it's still about self-inserts in a fictional universe.**

**What does the SI-Me there transform to? None other than Jiro, aka Jinzou Ningen Kikaider himself. Once again, based on the SIC Figure. Go check it out!**

**Anyways, Read, Review, and Rejoice!**


End file.
